1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices and, more specifically, to closed loop verification of rendered content in display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signage generally uses one or more electronic display screens to display video programming, menus, advertising, or other information, and is commonly used in various public and private venues. For example, digital signs are frequently utilized in retail stores, airports, hotels, restaurants, and corporate buildings. The inherent flexibility and convenience of digital signs makes them ideal for displaying advertisements; digital signs can deliver targeted messages to specific locations at specific times, and can be easily and remotely reprogrammed when desired.
Unlike passive media, such as conventional billboards, publications, and the like, digital signs are active display devices, and any malfunction of a digital sign can result in a failure to display desired content in a viewable form. Such malfunctions include power loss, physical damage to the display screen, and display errors due to long-term wear-and-tear of the display device, among others. However, even for a small number of digital signs, actively viewing each digital sign and/or spot-checking the performance of each digital sign is an impractical approach for verifying that desired content has been displayed. Consequently, the ability of an advertiser to verify that desired content is displayed for a predetermined time period and at a specified time by a particular display screen without actually viewing or spot-checking the performance of the display screen is highly desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods of reliably verifying that desired content has been displayed by an electronic display device.